The present invention relates to a ski boot with improved fit.
The problem is currently felt of providing a boot which allows the skier to walk correctly after he has stopped skiing.
This problem adds to that of keeping the foot correctly secured inside the boot; the mere opening of the quarter or quarters, in fact, allows snow to enter and also produces an unpleasant play of the foot inside the boot.
At the same time, it is important to maintain a good rear support for the leg both during skiing and while walking.
In view of these problems, many kinds of ski boots are currently known which partially and individually solve the above described problems.
A monolithic rear-entry boot is in fact known which allows to vary the inclination of the leg by acting on adapted levers, which however also adjust the degree of securing of said leg.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,235 is also known which describes a boot which has a rear support adjuster which besides having the disadvantage of acting only on the part of the leg which is outside the boot had a single degree of adjustment which can be set by inserting an adapted wedge.
In order to vary the inclination it is therefore necessary to remove said wedge and/or replace it with others of different sizes; such an operation is undoubtedly not easy, and the skier must furthermore have a plurality of wedges easily available.
A ski boot particularly for mountain skiing is also known in which the rear quarter is rearwardly provided with a notch in which the edges can partially overlap and be moved closer by using a band which can be tensioned by means of a lever: even in this case, however, there is a dependency between the degree of securing of the quarter and the inclination which can be set for said quarter by acting on said lever.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, the same Applicant filed Jan. 5, 1987 U.S. Ser. No. 07/000,785 (European Patent No. 229,638) claiming a support adjuster for ski boot quarters, the peculiarity whereof resides in that it comprises a shaped body which embraces at least one portion of the skier's leg and is supported at the upper end of the quarter of a boot, removable locking means for positioning said shaped body with respect to the quarter being furthermore provided.
Said support adjuster, however, has a rather complicated structure from the point of view of production which increases its overall cost, and its adjustment is not very easy since the skier must act directly on the shaped body to incline it and the backward motion of said body must occur while keeping constantly pressed a release button which constitutes said removable locking means.